This Application relates to improvements in rolling devices, particularly cooking utensils of the type known as rolling pins, wherein a roller has handles projected axially outwardly from the opposite ends thereof, the handles being interconnected for rotation in unison relative to the roller.
Rolling pins are commonly used in two operational modes. In one mode, the user""s hands respectively grasp the handles, with the fingers curled under the handles to move the roller back and forth away from and toward the user. Sometimes, when it is desired to exert additional downward force on the item being rolled, the user places the flattened palms of the hands on top of the handles. However, in this latter mode, the handles, which are typically cylindrical in shape, have a tendency to roll relative to the user""s hands. It is known to provide roller pin handles with flattened sides to inhibit rolling of the handles relative to the user""s hands, one such arrangement being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,815.
However, the flattening removes material from the handles, causing them to be mounted eccentrically relative to the axis of rotation of the roller so that, in the at-rest position, the heavier bottoms of the handles rotate downwardly so that the flattened surfaces face upwardly. Thus, for standard operation, which occurs most of the time, the user must first rotate the handles 180xc2x0 to a use position wherein the flattened surfaces face downwardly, so as to provide more clearance for the user""s fingers which are curled beneath the handles.
This application discloses an improved rolling pin construction which avoids disadvantages of prior constructions while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important aspect is the provision of a rolling device of the type which has eccentrically mounted handles with flattened sides which will rest with the flattened sides facing downwardly.
In connection with the foregoing aspect, another aspect is the provision of a rolling device of the type set forth, wherein the handles are biased to the at-rest position.
A still further aspect is the provision of a rolling device of the type set forth, wherein the handles are connected to a multi-part shaft assembly.
In connection with the foregoing aspect a further aspect is the provision of a rolling device of the type set forth which utilizes a hollow roller, the parts of the shaft assembly being joined together internally of the roller.
Certain ones of these and other aspects of the invention may be attained by providing a rolling device comprising an elongated roller having a longitudinal axis, two handles respectively coupled to the roller at opposite ends thereof for rotation relative thereto about the axis, each of the handles being coupled to the roller eccentrically with respect to the axis so as to be rotatable between a first position wherein most of the handle is disposed above the axis and a second position wherein most of the handle is disposed below the axis, and a counterweight coupled to the handles for biasing the handles to the first position.
Still further aspects may be attained by providing a rolling device of the type set forth, wherein the device includes an elongated shaft assembly extending longitudinally through the roller for rotation relative thereto, the shaft assembly including two parts coupled together independently of the roller and respectively connected to the handles.